Fairy Tail Ending 15: You, He, Me, and She
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So this is what I believe what happened in that one minute ending. I loved it so much! The NALU! And then she smiled and he turned back around, he didn't have to turn back around, but he turned back around and the FEELS! OMG! And then they went on a date and she smiled and he had a keychain and she had a tattoo and it was just all lovely. Simply lovely.


**BlackLynx17: Fairy Tail 2014 Anime Ending 15: You, He, Me, and She - Breathe**

**.**

_I'm not going to be able to make it. Sorry._

I stared at the message for what seems like forever before finally giving up. This didn't even make me upset anymore, matter of fact I don't even care anymore. Why did I even come here? Why did I even expect him to make it this time! I rolled my eyes as I shoved my phone into my purse and got up from my seat.

"Ma'am would that be a-"

I didn't even let the waiter finish as I left the stupid, little café we had our first date at and just stormed out of there. Once I started walking the dirt path back down to civilization, because this café was located on top of a cliff with the most gorgeous view of the ocean in the world that I've ever scene, I got to thinking. How many times has this happened? Even once should be too many times. He's supposed to be my boyfriend! He's supposed to be there for me and NOT ditch me when I want to see him and yet, and yet... I sighed.

I hated this long walk down; it gave me time to think to myself, which wouldn't have been happening if SOMEONE was here with me. By the time I made it downhill I was thinking about if it was going to rain today or not? It wouldn't be weird for it to rain in the summer and maybe that's why he wasn't able to make it.

...

"WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO KID YOURSELF LUCY?!" I yelled at myself as I ruffled up my hair.

Thank goodness no one was around to see that. I fixed myself up and instead of continuing back to the town, I took a different road that would lead me to the ocean.

Lucy you should know when you are being played, you should. You're smart, beautiful, sexy, no one should be treating you like this. And yet... why do I take it? Why do I just let it slide? Do I even love him anymore? I sighed as I stayed a safe distance away from the edge so I won't fall in, staring off at the endless sea. Maybe things would be easier if I just drowned him. I giggled to myself.

We had a good run, we had such wonderful times together. Maybe we just grew apart, maybe. People change over time just like the waves in the sea. Nothing can stay the same, their are always new waves coming. Gee Lucy, look at yourself comparing your love life to the sea. Still, there was something calming about just staring out at it. Like all my troubles would disappear... and they probably would if I just pushed him in there.

I giggled again as I turned around. Alright Lucy, let's go home before you start getting any other bad ideas. Too late for that; agreeing to date him was a bad idea. So that's the answer, right? Just break up with him? He's done me wrong, I don't deserve this, who knows what he's doing right now at the moment? I shouldn't put myself through this. My mind wandered to all the good memories I had with him though... was I just going to throw that all away?

I think I'll take the long way home today, it's a beautiful day out today. I knew I was going to have blisters by the time I got home, but who cares? I got back on the main road and entered the town, making a detour to walk through the park. This was good, this was what I needed. Hearing the sound of stepping on falling leaves really did calm a person down. I held onto my purse as I walked down the road, watching the leaves fall. Beautiful. Simply beautiful. This would be the perfect place to walk on a date.

I sighed out lightly and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them back up I found that I wasn't alone anymore on the path. I heard the sound of crushing leaves underneath someone's feet, loudly. Whoever was making those noises was running... and had pink hair. I'm unsure who turned back first, but when I looked back I saw him looking back at me as well. I couldn't explain it. My breath was taken away. It wasn't like he was incredibly handsome or good-looking or anything like that, though he was a little handsome.

That wasn't the point, what was the point was that I was staring straight at him for a minute now and he was doing the exact same thing to me. I blinked and he looked a step closer to me. I blinked again and he seemed a step closer. I stopped blinking my eyes and I saw him actually walking towards me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He stared at me like I was a rare, extinct creature and I'm pretty sure I stared back at him the same way. What was this feeling? Why did my breathing become harder, my head lightly, my heart beating twice as fast before slowly slowing back down?

He reached for my hand; I remembered myself. This complete stranger was trying to grab me out of nowhere in a deserted park. I stepped back and slapped him across the face.

"OW!" He yelled.

I gasped, "sorry. You just suddenly grabbed me and I thought- I thought-"

"Ow. Wow. Can't say that's the first time that's happened to me before." He mumbled rubbing his cheek.

I started feeling bad as his cheek turned redder and redder.

"Sorry." I mumbled again.

"I was only trying to drag you away for a bite to eat." He told me.

I blinked, "eat?"

"Yeah, wanna eat?"

"You know, there are better ways to ask someone to a get some food."

"You're telling me."

He reached my hand again and this time I didn't slap him in the cheek. I actually grabbed onto his as well, electricity surging through me. I felt the need to throw myself into his chest and cry out into it. I don't know why though. He was affected as well because he immediately pulled his hand away and took a step back, his eyes wide with panic.

"Sorry, don't slap me again."

Oh... so maybe he didn't feel the same way. Maybe that was just me... I shook my head at him.

"No worries." I said as I started walking.

I heard his footsteps behind me and when I peeked back just a bit, I saw that both of his cheeks were red. I only slapped one though.

* * *

Whoever he was, there was a certain... trait I recognized in him. As we talked I felt like I've heard it all before, that I knew him before. That one day we sat here and talked like this, for hours even. So far he was a funny person who talked more with his hands than with his mouth; his eyes always lighting up whenever he would talk to me about something. I felt like I could listen to him forever; I didn't understand it though. I only just met this person and yet it feels like I've known him my entire life.

"Wow, that's a cool tattoo you have on your hand!"

I lifted up my hand at stared at the pink fairy tattoo I got with my girlfriend one night we were drunk.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth I'm unsure what it is exactly. I'm pretty sure it's a fairy though." I told him leaning on my hands again.

"I have a keychain that looks just like that." He said digging in his pockets.

He pulled it out and showed it to me and I smiled. Not at the keychain though, but at the wide grin he was giving me from ear to ear.

"Wow, seems we have the same tastes." I giggled.

"Yeah... you know I've never done this before. Talk to a random girl I met on the street and force them to have lunch with me."

"Really? You looked like you knew what you were doing." I teased.

"Hahaha, seriously though. It's just... when I saw you... I felt like I've always known you. I felt drawn to you, that I wanted to reach out and just... hug you." He said.

My eyes widened slightly, "I, well if we're being honest, I kind of felt the same way. Weird huh?"

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe we knew each other in a past life or something."

"Maybe." I shrugged with a smile.

"By the way, we've been talking for an hour now and I haven't introduced myself. I'm-"

Before he could finish his sentence my phone started ringing.

"Sorry, hold that thought." I said digging into my purse to pull it out.

I pressed the button and watched my screen come to life, freezing in my seat when I saw who the text was from.

_Sorry about before, I finished all my business though and I'm free now. Wanna meet up?_

I... I...

"Is there something wrong?"

I looked up at the man I sat across from then back at my phone. What was I thinking? I pouted lightly and took a deep, long breath.

"If you have to leave that's alright, I didn't mean to keep you for long."

My heart clenched when he said the word leave. I hadn't thought about leaving him, I never thought about leaving him for a second since the minute I met him. Well I guess that answered that then. I replied back to the text and turned my phone off, placing it back in my purse.

"No, it was nothing important. You were saying?" I asked.

He cleared his voice, "names. Yeah, I'm Natsu."

"Summer? Really? That's funny how I met you in Summer and your name is Natsu." I started laughing.

"You call it funny, I call it lucky."

"Lucky, close. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you Summer." I said reaching a hand out for him.

"Same for you Lucky." Natsu said grabbing my hand.

I felt the feelings again only this time it wasn't electricity, it was fire. I felt myself burning up as I kept his gaze and held onto his hand.

"I really think I've known you Natsu." I whispered.

"I know, same here." He whispered back.

I don't know who pulled their hands back first, maybe me, but we leaned back in our seats and stared at each other.

"Would you like to be friends Lucy?"

I felt myself nodding as I answered, "sure."

"Good because I don't think I'd be able to let you leave me without knowing that."

"Here's another funny thing, I feel the same way."

* * *

_I'm sorry but I don't think this is going to work out anymore. I wish you the best though._

* * *

_Hey I know we were nothing serious, so I hope you're not too hurt when I say I can't be with you any longer. It's nothing you did, I just discovered something today and I... I just can't explain it. Hope you forgive me though._

* * *

_So how does breakfast for tomorrow sound Lucky?_

* * *

_Sounds perfect Summer._

* * *

"She-she- she broke up with me... through a text!"

"Same here, do you think?"

"What are the chances Lis?"

"Isn't this for the best then? I mean, we both were seeing each other-"

"But the fact that she-"

"Loke, you were going to break up with her today anyway. What does it matter?"

"You're right. I just hope you, he, me, and she, all of us will be able to laugh this off one day."

"Maybe one day we will."


End file.
